Minor TurbuLance
by explosivetoast1996
Summary: A life riddled with despair topped with a thick icing of bad luck spins Ash Ketchum into a challenge to survive with some interesting companions. Dark twist on your favourite childhood character. Not for the feint of heart I imagine.
1. Prelude

Minor TurbuLance

AU: Hi readers, first off, I know the word TurbuLance is not spelt properly so don't hassle me about it, It'll become relevant later on. this is a M rated story so if you don't like any minor literary gore, sexual scenes (lemons) or anything else of that nature, this isn't for you and I'd advise against reading further. However for all of my readers with balls ;) this is my first and hopefully not my last Fanfiction. This Fanfiction is based loosely around Pokemon however it has very little to do with Unova and all the other regions. I just like the idea of Pokemon and humans playing equal parts in this story. Also if you're a reader here looking to have some quick fun to a lemon, please by all means stop reading now as this will not have any lemons for quite a while, you know, tension building and stuff. Thanks for reading through this boring ass AU.

On with the show!

Prelude

Screaming I pushed my way through the door out onto the blazing garden as the second floor belly flopped onto the first. What seemed like mountains of dust came down on top of my head followed by a tongue of flame seeming to stretch out just to give me a lick. Any dip shit that thinks giving birth is the most painful thing you can experience, why don't you let a ball of fire engulf you next time you get the chance. "Mom! Mom where are you!" **_She's in the house you fool_**. flailing as my skin screamed at me through my nerves. As I stumble over my garden fence searching for something, anything to put out the torrent of orange plasma slithering around me like an Arbok. "Water Gun!" I manage to catch the feint voice as the smoke from my personal torch suffocates me and I collapse onto my side only to find that the seering pain is a small amount less searing and my smoking skin is peeling from my body. And then everything goes black.

As my eyes begin to open a stinging all over my body kicks in and, searching around the room with my eyes, I spot my grandpa, Oak Ketchum walking towards me, by now my stinging pain had erupted into an inferno in my mind and I struggle to smile at the Pokemon Professor before I pass out again.

Days. Weeks. Months. Hell it felt like years but gradually my body began to work properly again, Grandpa said I'm a lucky guy to have gotten off so lightly with only minor tissue scaring on most of my body, however my back is covered in scars that it's likely will never fade. The Ketchum family, the only survivors of the rogue Charizard attack. That's a dream in my mind. But only half of the remaining Ketchum family survived that attack. My mom and my sister never made it out. Why do l get to live and my loving Mother and wonderful 3 year old sister take my place in the ground. Hell I still get nightmares about those two, dragging me to the pits of hell. Dreams that torment me and show the burning faces of my family as I turn around and leave them. It was 12 years ago and even now when I close my eyes I can see their faces through the smokey building. I can see a five year old me turning and leaving the two most important people in his life. It's not fair.

"Ash! Dude wake up it's December 28th, Today's the day man!"

AU: Okay guys so that's the prelude to my first ever Fanfiction! I've got big plans for this S.O.B so any feedback that doesn't result in my sexual preferences being insulted would make me really grateful! :D EDIT: Man my spelling sucks! Sorted them all out I think. Thanks Lads and Ladies.

Sayonara peeps.

~Toast~


	2. Chapter 1

AU: Hey guys chapter 1 is up. Not very long but there is only so much I can put into this chapter that is even remotely needed. Hope you like it, gimme any feedback that hasn't got to do with my sexuality. Thanks guys. ~Toast~

Chapter 1: A short drop and A sudden stop

"Ash! Dude wake up, it's December 28th, today's the day."  
As my eyes finally came back into focus and the dull throb of my back eased I finally realized I wasn't back in Pallet town but indeed in my hotel room with Gary. Both fortunately and unfortunately Gary is an early riser. The egotistical jackass that I call my cousin is also one of the best trainers I've met, although I haven't met many as of yet.  
"Yeah yeah I'm up, chill out" today we take off for Unova. We're to be catching the 4PM plane and we'll arrive at around 4AM. Oh the Joy. As I jolt up out of bed thanks to my static, yellow mouse sat on his makeshift bed. The only hotel that isn't booked up is not Pokemon friendly. No Pokemon or No Room! Gimme a break, Pikachu actually had to go into his ball for Christ sake. Those two have only mixed a handful of times and it never ends well.  
At least Gary has made coffee so the morning isn't a total drag. As I get dressed into my signature get up. Plain black T, Jacket, Baseball cap and gloves to boot just so I can really hide anything that may even hint at me being straight. Stupid ass clothes, That's the best thing about Unova, that and the fact that I'm finally gonna meet my dad but you know, tomato/tomahto. The day kinda flew by after that, getting packed up... again. Calling a cab and the ride over to the airport all kinda disappeared from my mind with the building excitement and nerves.  
"Hey Gary, you sure we're gonna make it, we've only got two hours till takeoff"  
"Yeah man, we got plenty of time!" **That boy better be right** We walk right up to check our tickets at the snaking line that was surprisingly empty. "Hi, I've got two first class tickets to Unova." **since when were we getting first class?**  
"First class? since when?"  
"Surprise!"  
"where'd you find the money man? Seriously first class flights to Unova cost a fortune!" **Idiot has probably been saving up** As we walk through the airport we stumble past crowds of people, Pikachu nearly fell of my shoulder a couple of times. "You sure this is the right terminal?"  
"Yeah man! Look it's just opening now! Woah woah woah, nobody told me we had some meat on the plane!" **I love Gary, but if I have any criticism about him, it's his objectification towards women** "Think I might have me a mid-flight snack!"

_You may now take off your seat belts_  
"Hey man I'm gonna get some shut eye, try not to jump on any girls while I'm asleep okay?"  
"sure man, whatever!" As sleep encroaches a dinging noise jolts me up. _Please refasten your seat belts, we will be experiencing some minor turbulence._  
"fuck man I'm crap with planes as it is!"

"It's been two damn hours of bumping can you please just sort the damn plane out!"  
"Yeah come on this is ridiculous!" Shouting coming from all around now as the seat drops out from under me and swiftly hits me for the millionth time.  
"Damn I need a piss over here!" I hear Gary shout, just as he does the ginger girl he was eying earlier stands up and opens her mouth to talk.  
"Okay everyone shut up! The pilot is doing everything he can! Just be fucking patient!"  
"Yeah guys come on, complaining will get us no where!" yells a spiky haired man in his late teens. **Shit this is scary as shit**  
"Can everyone please sit down, I assure you the plane will level out soon." As the steward says this the plane takes another drop but this time instead of bouncing back up it starts to lean forward and falls nose first.  
Screams all around me are drowned out as the floor two rows back from us splits and the back end of the plane detaches from our half. Then wind and a sucking sensation on my body pulls my seat out of the plane and I feel a slight impact as the seat hits what I assume is water.  
I release all the air in my lungs that I'd been holding for what feels like forever as darkness embraces me.

AU: Okay guys so if you liked it, as I always say gimme the feedback, if you didn't like it, gimme the feedback. Anything that isn't simply insulting me is welcomed. Thanks for reading, hopefully I'm gonna be uploading every Friday as of now. Love you all. Sayonara.

~Toast~


End file.
